The Last Three
by Lafiel
Summary: Len Kagamine works as a hunter, one of the few Vocaloids left after the war 50 years prior. Tasked with capturing 3 criminals from neighboring countries, he soon discovers that the war is far from over. Or rather, it never ended in the first place. Join a sassy android, a kickass boss, a hunter, and a pervert on their Journey to find The Last Three. •MiLen•GaLu•Profanity Warning•


**Hi everybody, I've been...gone for awhile. I honestly just didn't feel like writing in the emotional state that I was in. (In case anyone is wondering, yes, I did right "I love you" in a fit of anger and self pity.****) However, I'm now much less affected by the person who caused everything. Yup. Only took me about 10 months. **

**Without further ado, here's an actual serious story. Watch as this story ends up even worse than the ones from 2 years ago.**

**(Are any of my acquaintances still writing on this site? OvO I don't even know if this ship is popular still haha *rolls away*)**

* * *

_Update:_

_The government has now released additional information on the V1 that have plagued countries worldwide. V1 can be identified by the '01' tattoos on their arm. However, it seems that some have started using methods the conceal the mark. _

_V1 are very hostile and will attack without warning. It is advised that civilians do not approach them, as this may lead to violence or death. Please stay off the streets and wait for a government representative to visit your home and help you evacuate. Representatives will be heavily armed to ensure the safety of citizens._

* * *

— 50 Years Later —

Len sighed as the android poured him coffee, "You know, life really sucks sometimes."

"What troubles do you have, Mister Kagamine?" The android didn't bother to glance at him as it proceeded to cook breakfast. _God, he hated that robotic voice._ It felt like he had crappily auto tuned popstar waiting on him 24/7, which, in hindsight, actually wouldn't be that bad if they as long as they were cute.

"Crypton is forcing me to leave the country again and they won't let me take my car", he whined. "I paid for the thing, who cares if the peasants are scared of it." If Len was good at one thing, it was whining. Which was also probably why he was always single.

The robot set down plates of eggs and pancakes on the table. "Keep whining and you'll be a virgin until you finally decide to hit up the Red-Light District. Just be happy that you have a well paying job and a cute android that works well."

Len rolled his eyes, "_You're_ s_o_ _humble_. Bye the way, how come you switch between informal and informal speech? I'm pretty sure I didn't program you this way."

"Pretty sure isn't exactly sure, now is it?" Len felt her pat his head. "Now go out there and earn money so momma can get some new skin grafts! Of course, master, you should consume your breakfast first."

Yup, his android was definitely screwed up. Must've been the time Gakupo mistook her for a Sexbot and tried to pawn her off to a Rich man. The entire incident ended with Gakupo and the buyer in the ER. As it would turn out, the self defense mode worked extremely well, almost too well. (Len thought about rewiring that mode after the lawsuit, but eventually decided against it. The idea of a Kawaii and badass Mahou Shōjo maid was too cute to destroy.)

* * *

The elevator doors parted to reveal a very disgruntled young woman. Well, maybe 'disgruntled' wasn't quite the right word. You could almost see Hell through her eyes.

Luka grabbed Len and forced him into a chokehold. "Of _all_ the days that you could have chosen to come late, you just _had_ to choose today", she hissed. "Officals are waiting, Kagamine. Do you want this project or not?!"

Len's "yes" came out more like gargling mixed with a little bit of coughing and screeching, but Luka seemed to get the message. Len gasped for air as she let him go.

"Two minutes Kagamine. The meeting starts in two minutes. Since your delightful self showed up an hour late— don't even try to blame her — you get to explain your entire training process to the President." Len watched Luka as she stormed off. Working with Luka wasn't easy, but the hardest part was probably trying to stay alive. (Most agreed or just kind of cowered in fear when the resident android took the survey. )

* * *

As luck would have it, Len should up to the meeting exactly 5 minutes late. Len would regret those 5 minutes when Luka made him do 500 extra pushups during training.

* * *

**Miku x Len is going to be in there somewhere, I promise *3* (At this point, I'm just setting up the world.) Believe me guys, you'll want to read these first few 'slow' chapters. They explain what exactly Len's 'project' is. The next chapter will hopefully be up either today (After I finish working.) or tomorrow.**


End file.
